My Feelings In Songs
by SpikesSpark
Summary: Spike finds a different way to get Buffy to listen to him.


Title: My Feelings In Song  
  
Author: Leyna email me at totallyweird103@yahoo.com  
  
Time Zone - After Dead Things  
  
Rating: PG/PG13 I dunno. It just has a few cuss words here and there and a big smoochie.  
  
Disclaimer - All songs belong to the singer/group. My first fic so please review!!!!! I love you all!!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Spike's POV  
  
Ow. That was all that I could think of. She beat me up and left me there. But as always I forgive her. I will always forgive Buffy. I don't blame her for doing what she did. I am the reason why her life was living Hell. I've always wondered how her life would've been like if I had never come to this bloody town. It would've gone pretty damn well. I wouldn't blame her if she hates me right now. Her birthday's tomorrow. Knew she didn't invite me. She won't even talk to me. How am I going to let her know that I love her and that I forgive her? Hmm. God, thinking is hard! Wait, maybe if I can't talk to her and tell her how I feel, maybe she would. Yes!!!  
  
Next Day - Buffy's Party - Summer's Home  
  
Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Anya, Tara, Xander, Richard, and Sophie all sat on the sofa, watching Buffy open her presents. When she was finished with her last present, the doorbell rang. Buffy stood up to answer the door. Outside, a very nervous Spike stood, trying to keep his cool, slow his breathing (he ran all the way here), and not drop the small wrapped present in his fidgeting hands.  
  
"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Even though Buffy acted annoyed, inside she was very excited and relieved that Spike hadn't forgotten her birthday.  
  
"I know, Slayer. You don't want me here but I can't just forget your birthday. Here, happy birthday." He shoved the present into her hands and walked away.  
  
Buffy walked inside closing the door behind her. Her friends were waiting patiently inside.  
  
"Gee, that was strange even for Spike." Buffy had no idea what went on just a few seconds ago  
  
"What did the Captain Peroxide want this time." Xander was loving the fact that Buffy hadn't invited him to her birthday.  
  
"Nothing, he just stood there and shoved this thing in my hands. Strange."  
  
"Well, are you just going to stand there and stare at it? Open it." Dawn really wanted to know what kind of presents Spike gave on birthdays.  
  
"Okay. um. look. It's a mixed CD. Um. a note. 'Buffy, if you won't talk to me. listen. My feelings in song. -Spike' Completely creepy." Though Buffy didn't show it, she really wanted to know what was on the CD. She walked over to the CD Player and waited for the CD to start.  
  
Strange Relationship By Darren Hayes  
  
Do you love me?  
  
Or am I just another trip  
  
In this strange relationship?  
  
You push and pull me  
  
Yeah  
  
But I'm about to lose my mind  
  
Is this just a waste of time?  
  
Keep acting like you own me  
  
I keep running  
  
Watch me walking out the door  
  
I here you behind me  
  
Gimme that strange relationship  
  
Never felt pleasure and pain like this  
  
Something's so right  
  
But it feels so terribly wrong  
  
I keep holding on  
  
Gimme that strange relationship  
  
One of use gotta let go of this  
  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
  
I'm already gone  
  
Do you love me?  
  
Yeah  
  
We break up and back together  
  
And I swore to myself, never  
  
Oh, how you do me  
  
Yeah  
  
You strip me of my honour  
  
I don't think I'm gonna  
  
Break free of these mon-games  
  
All I'm try'n do is modify my plan  
  
Cos I can't contain you  
  
Gimme that Strange Relationship  
  
Never felt pleasure and pain like this  
  
Something's so right but it feel so terribly wrong  
  
I keep holding on  
  
Do you love me?  
  
One of us gotta let go f this I keep pushing but you keep holding on  
  
I'm already gone  
  
You keep acting like you own me  
  
I can't control me  
  
You say you never really wanted me back  
  
Well maybe that's a fact  
  
May I suggest a brand new plan of attack  
  
And in the fists of that you're hard to crack  
  
I'm way of track  
  
I want you back  
  
I want you gone  
  
Baby I'm scared of holding on  
  
Do you love me?  
  
Yeah  
  
Or am I just another trip  
  
In this strange relationship  
  
Do you love me  
  
Yeah?  
  
Something's so write but I feels so terribly wrong  
  
I keep holding on  
  
Gimme that strange relationship  
  
One of us gotta let go of this  
  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
  
I'm already gone  
  
Do you love me  
  
Yeah?  
  
Something's so write but I feels so terribly wrong  
  
I keep holding on  
  
Gimme that strange relationship  
  
One of us gotta let go of this  
  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
  
I'm already gone  
  
Do you love me  
  
Yeah?  
  
Something's so write but it feels so terribly wrong  
  
I keep holding on  
  
Gimme that strange relationship  
  
One of us gotta let go of this  
  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
  
I'm already gone  
  
I'm already gone  
  
I'm gone  
  
Buffy waited for the next song to come on.  
  
Angel From Above  
  
By Azn Dreamerz  
  
I'll give anything for love,  
  
Just to be with you.  
  
And girl I swear I'll never change,  
  
The way you are.  
  
Cause I will be there,  
  
I will be there for you,  
  
Forever more.  
  
I wanna share my life,  
  
It's only right that you be mine.  
  
Cause you,  
  
Are my angel from above girl  
  
Angel from above.  
  
And you,  
  
Make the world go round with love girl  
  
You are my angel from above.  
  
Everytime I close my eyes,  
  
I thank the lord that I've found you.  
  
And girl I swear I'll never change,  
  
Your my dream come true.  
  
Cause I will be there,  
  
I will be there for you,  
  
forever more.  
  
I wanna share my life,  
  
It's only right that you be mine.  
  
Cause you,  
  
Are my angel from above girl  
  
Angel from above.  
  
And you,  
  
Make the world go round with love girl,  
  
You are my angel from above.  
  
You're my angel girl,  
  
You, are my angel from above girl,  
  
Angel from above.  
  
And you,  
  
Make the world go round with love girl,  
  
You are my angel from above.  
  
You are my angel girl,  
  
And you,  
  
Make the world go round with love girl,  
  
You are my angel from above.  
  
And you,  
  
Are my angel from above girl,  
  
Angel from above.  
  
And you,  
  
Make the world go round with love girl,  
  
You are my angel from above.  
  
And you,  
  
Are my angel from above girl,  
  
Angel from above.  
  
And You,  
  
Make the world go round with love girl,  
  
You are my angel from above.  
  
And You,  
  
Are my angel from above girl.  
  
Tearin' Up My Heart By N' Sync  
  
It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
  
But when we are apart I feel it too  
  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain  
  
With or without you  
  
Baby I don't understand  
  
Just why we can't be lovers  
  
Things are gettin' out of hand  
  
Tryin' too much but baby we can't win  
  
Let it go  
  
If you want me girl let me know  
  
I am down on my knees  
  
I can't take it anymore  
  
It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
  
But when we are apart I feel it too  
  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain  
  
With or without you  
  
Baby don't misunderstand  
  
What I'm tryin' to tell ya  
  
In the corner of my mind  
  
Baby it feels like we're running out of time  
  
Let it go  
  
If you want me girl let me know  
  
I am down on my knees I can't take it anymore It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
  
But when we are apart I feel it too  
  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain  
  
With or without you Tearin' up my heart and soul  
  
We're apart I feel it too  
  
and no matter what I do I feel the pain  
  
with or without you  
  
Tearin' up my heart and soul  
  
We're apart I feel it too  
  
and no matter what I do I feel the pain  
  
with or with out you  
  
It's tearin up my heart when I'm with you  
  
(Tearin' up my heart and soul)  
  
But when we are apart I feel it too  
  
(We're apart I feel it too)  
  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain  
  
With or without you  
  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain  
  
With or without you  
  
Buffy tried to hold in her emotions. She didn't wanna break down and cry right in front of her friends.  
  
Spike's Crypt  
  
Spike was roaming around the crypt. He was nervous as Hell. The questions 'What if she doesn't like it?' or 'What if she hates me after this?' kept running through his mind. He wasn't sure if this was a mistake or a good thing. She didn't look like she wanted to kill me when I came to her house. oh! Who was he kidding? If her looks could stake, he'd be a pile of ashes right now. "Uh! God, I'm such a wanker. A poof! That's who I am. Angel 2.0!!" Suddenly, he froze. He felt her. Spike knew it was her scent. He's smelt it many times before. As fast as it came, it was gone. Now, he couldn't smell her anymore. He rushed to the door to see if she was still there. He opened the door. Nothing was outside but on the ground in front of the door was a CD case. He picked it up and walked back inside. Inside the case, he found a mixed CD! 'SO my idea!' his mind thought playfully. A note sprung out when he opened the package. 'My feelings in song! - Buffy'. He put the CD in the newly stolen CD System. He waited for the first song to play.  
  
Complicated By Avril Lavigne  
  
Uh-huh,  
  
Life's like this  
  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
  
That's the way it is  
  
'Cause life's like this  
  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
  
That's the way it is  
  
Chill out,  
  
What you yellin' for?  
  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
I like you the way you are When we're, driving in my car  
  
And you're talking to me  
  
One on one  
  
But you become  
  
Somebody else  
  
'Round everyone else  
  
Watchin' your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool  
  
You look like a fool  
  
To me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're  
  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this, you  
  
And you fall and you crawl  
  
And you break and you take  
  
What you get and you turn it into  
  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No, no, no  
  
You come over unannounced  
  
Dressed up like you're something else  
  
Where you are and  
  
Where you sat, you see  
  
You're making me  
  
Laugh out  
  
When you strike a pose  
  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
  
You know  
  
You're not fooling anyone  
  
When you become  
  
Somebody else  
  
'Round everyone else  
  
Watchin' your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
Tryin' to be cool  
  
You look like a fool  
  
To me Tell me  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're  
  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this, you  
  
And you fall and you crawl  
  
And you break and you take  
  
What you get and you turn it into  
  
Honesty Promise me  
  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No, no, no...  
  
Chill out,  
  
What you yellin' for?  
  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
  
And if you could let it be  
  
You will see  
  
Somebody else  
  
'Round everyone else  
  
You're watchin' your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool  
  
You look like a fool  
  
To me, to me  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're  
  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this, you  
  
And you fall and you crawl  
  
And you break and you take  
  
What you get and you turn it into  
  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No, no  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're  
  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this, you  
  
And you fall and you crawl  
  
And you break and you take  
  
What you get and you turn it into  
  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
It's My Life By Bon Jovi  
  
This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
  
You're gonna hear my voice  
  
When I shout it out loud  
  
It's my life  
  
It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
  
It's my life This is for the ones who stood their ground  
  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
  
Luck ain't even lucky  
  
Got to make your own breaks  
  
It's my life  
  
And it's now or never  
  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
(It's my life)  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said  
  
I did it my way  
  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
'Cause it's my life!  
  
Don't Go Knock On My Door By Britney Spears  
  
Don't go knock on my door Don't go knock on my door  
  
Time is up  
  
No more cheat n' lie  
  
No more tears to dry  
  
You and I, we're like so "bye-bye"  
  
Finally  
  
I am over you  
  
Totally unblue  
  
And I can hear myself saying  
  
I am better off without you  
  
Stronger than ever and I.I'm tellin' you now  
  
Don't go knockin' on my door  
  
Gotta stay away for sure  
  
You say you miss me like crazy now  
  
But I ain't buyin' that  
  
You better get off my back  
  
Don't go knockin' on my door  
  
I can see  
  
It's no mystery  
  
It's so clear to me  
  
What we had is all history  
  
It's OK  
  
I can sleep at night  
  
It will be alright  
  
I can hear myself saying  
  
I am better off without you  
  
Stronger than ever and I.I'm tellin' you now  
  
Don't go knockin' on my door  
  
Gotta stay away for sure  
  
You say you miss me like crazy now  
  
But I ain't buyin' that  
  
You better get off my back Don't go knockin' on my door  
  
Gotta stay away for sure  
  
You say you miss me like crazy, now  
  
But I ain't buying that  
  
You better get off my back  
  
Don't go knockin' on my door  
  
Don't go knockin' on my door Don't go knockin' on my door Door! Do what you want As long as you don't come back! Don't go knockin' on my door  
  
Gotta stay away for sure  
  
But I ain't buyin' that  
  
You better get off my back  
  
Don't go knockin' on my door Gotta stay away for sure You say you miss me like crazy now But I ain't buying that You better get off my back Don't go knockin' on my door Gotta stay away for sure You say you miss me like crazy now But I ain't buying that You better get off my back  
  
The song ended in a very angry note. Buffy's voice suddenly came on very upset.  
  
"Spike! Stay away from me. If you haven't heard, I'm with Richard now. He is perfect for me and he is so much better that you."  
  
She hates him. He knew it. He felt the tears start welling up in his eyes.  
  
Buffy's House  
  
There, she did it. She gave him the CD. 'That'll show him not to mess with my anymore!' That didn't sound as convincing to her even in her mind. Ok, she secretly wanted him to do something in return. 'You love him' her Buffy side said. 'He's a vampire!" her slayer side answered. DING DONG! Oh the door. Thank God that stopped the two sides from arguing. When she opened the door, no one was there but she wasn't really surprised. She looked down and spotted the package she was hoping to see. Buffy quickly popped the CD in the player and listened intently.  
  
I Swear By All 4 One  
  
i swear by the the moon  
  
and the stars in the sky  
  
and i swear like the  
  
shadow that's by your side  
  
i see the questions in your eyes  
  
i know what's waiting on your mind  
  
you can be sure i know my part  
  
'cause i stand beside you through the years  
  
you'll only cry those happy tears  
  
and though i make mistakes  
  
i'll never break your heart  
  
and i swear by the moon  
  
and the stars in the sky i'll be there  
  
i swear like the shadow that's by your side  
  
i'll be there for better or worse  
  
till death do us part  
  
i'll love you with every beat of my heart  
  
and i swear  
  
i'll give you every thing i can  
  
i'll build your dreams with these two hands  
  
we'll hang some memories on the wall  
  
and when (and when) just the two of us are there you won't have to ask if i still care  
  
'cause as the time changes the page  
  
my love won't ever age at all  
  
and i swear (i swear) by the moon  
  
and the stars in the sky i'll be there (i'll be there)  
  
i swear (and i swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
  
i'll be there (i'll be there) for better or worse  
  
till death do us part i'll love you  
  
with every single beat of my heart and i swear  
  
and i swear (i swear) by the moon and the stars in the sky i'll be there (i'll be there)  
  
i swear (and i swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
  
i'll be there (i'll be there)  
  
for better or worse (better or worse)  
  
till death do us part i'll love you with every single beat of my heart  
  
i swear i swear i swear  
  
Loved By Grace By Lara Fabian  
  
I remember the rain on the roof that morning  
  
And all the things that I wanted to say  
  
The angry words  
  
That came from nowhere without warning  
  
That stole the moment and sent me away  
  
And you standing there at the doorway crying  
  
And me wondering if I'd ever be back  
  
I said I didn't come here to leave you  
  
I didn't come here to lose  
  
I didn't come here believing  
  
I would ever be away from you  
  
I didn't come here to find out  
  
There's a weakness in my faith  
  
I was brought here by the power of love (love)  
  
Love by grace  
  
Mmm.  
  
And I remember the road just went on forever  
  
Just couldn't seem to turn that car around  
  
Till in the distance like a long lost treasure  
  
A phone booth that just could not be found  
  
And you standing there at the doorway waiting And the moment when we laid back down  
  
I said I didn't come here to leave you  
  
I didn't come here to lose  
  
I didn't come here believing  
  
I would ever be away from you  
  
I didn't come here to find out  
  
There's a weakness in my faith  
  
I was brought here by the power of love. That was just a moment in time  
  
And one we'll never forget  
  
One we can leave behind  
  
Cause when there was doubt  
  
You'll remember I said  
  
I didn't come here believing  
  
I would ever be away from you  
  
I didn't come here to find out  
  
There's a weakness in my faith, yeah  
  
I was brought here by the power of love  
  
I was brought here by the power of love.  
  
Love by grace  
  
Mmm.la-la-la-la, love by grace  
  
It Makes Me Ill By N' Sync  
  
I was hanging with the fellas  
  
Saw you with your new boyfriend, it made me jealous  
  
I was hoping that I'd never see you with him  
  
But it's all good, 'cause I'm glad that I met him  
  
Heh  
  
'Cause now I know the competition's very slim to none  
  
And I can tell by looking that he's not the one  
  
He's not the type you said you liked  
  
His style is whack, clothes are bad  
  
Come on, girl, let him go  
  
I want you back Call me a hater, if you want to  
  
But I only hate on him 'cause I want you  
  
Say I'm trippin' if you feel like  
  
But you without me ain't right  
  
You can say I'm crazy, if you want to  
  
That's true-- I'm crazy 'bout you  
  
You could say I'm breakin' down inside  
  
'Cause I can't see you with another guy  
  
It makes me ill  
  
To see you give  
  
Love and attention at his will  
  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
  
To see you with him  
  
Oh, it makes me ill  
  
To see you give  
  
Love and attention at his will  
  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
  
To see you with him Girl I know that we broke up  
  
But that doesn't mean you should give the cold shoulder  
  
'Cause you know that I truly do adore ya  
  
And that other guy can't do nothin' for ya  
  
Uh  
  
See I can tell that you don't really love that guy  
  
But there's no need for you to go and waste your time  
  
I think you know I love ya more  
  
Girl you gotta let him go  
  
I want you so just give him the door Call me a hater, if you want to  
  
But I only hate on him 'cause I want you  
  
You can say I'm trippin' if you feel like But you without me ain't right  
  
You can say I'm crazy, if you want to  
  
That's true-- I'm crazy 'bout you  
  
You could say I'm breakin' down inside  
  
'Cause I can't see you with another guy  
  
It makes me ill  
  
To see you give  
  
Love and attention at his will  
  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
  
To see you with him  
  
Oh, it makes me ill  
  
To see you give  
  
Love and attention at his will  
  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
  
To see you with him  
  
Ohhhhhhhh  
  
It makes me ill cause you used to be my girl  
  
Used to be (my girl) Used to be my girl yeahhh  
  
It makes me ill (oooo) cause you used to be my girl (c'mon)  
  
My girl  
  
So baby come back to me (baaaaaby)  
  
It makes me ill  
  
To see you give  
  
Love and attention at his will (at his willll)  
  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
  
To see you with him (when I see you with him)  
  
Oh, it makes me ill (baby I'm jealous)  
  
To see you give  
  
Love and attention at his will (at his will)  
  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
  
To see you with him  
  
Oh it makes me ill  
  
To see you give  
  
Love and attention at his will  
  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
  
To see you with him (you can't imagine how it makes me feel)  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
  
Walking Away  
  
By Craig David I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
  
I'm walking away I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
  
I'm walking away  
  
Sometimes some people get me wrong, when it's something I've said or done  
  
Sometimes you feel there is no fun, that's why you turn and run  
  
But now I truly realise, some people don't want to compromise  
  
Well I saw them with my own eyes spreading those lies and  
  
Well I don't want to live my life, too many sleepless nights  
  
Not mentioning the fights, I'm sorry to say lady  
  
I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
  
I'm walking away I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
  
I'm walking away  
  
Well I'm so tired baby  
  
Things you say, you're driving me away  
  
Whispers in the powder room baby, don't listen to the games they play  
  
Girl I thought you'd realise, I'm not like them other guys  
  
Cos I saw them with my own eyes, you should have been more wise, and  
  
I don't wanna live my life, too many sleepless nights  
  
Not mentioning the fights, I'm sorry to say lady  
  
I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
  
I'm walking away I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
  
I'm walking away I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
  
I'm walking away I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
  
I'm walking away  
  
Maybe it was a little too harsh telling him that she was dating Richard. 'Total lie! Dating Richard my butt.' Buffy told herself. She didn't know what was happening to her but she was starting to fall in love with Spike. How can something so right, be so wrong? 'It's not wrong! You're just afraid of what your friends are going to say.' But that wasn't her only fear. 'What if he leaves me?' She didn't know why she'd even have that doubt. He has made it completely clear to her that he was the long-haul kinda guy. 'Maybe we could work out and I could be happy with him. He does love me. I have to do something quick before he has enough of the crap that I'm throwing at him.'  
  
Spike's Crypt  
  
Spike's just sitting in his armchair waiting for his slayer to come and tell him not to leave. 'Oh, who am I kidding. She's not coming. I should just leave. It'll be for her best.' Spike stood up. He started going through his stuff looking for things that was valuable enough to take with him. At the end of the cleaning, he ended up packing his clothes and his pictures of Buffy. As he was heading up to his upper level, he heard a small knock at the door. Wondering who would come to see him, he opened the door to see no one. Spike looked around until his really sexy eyes caught a little glint on his doorstep. He smiled a small smile as he bent down to retrieve the CD. 'Maybe today wasn't a total waste at all,' his William side said. 'Whatever! She probably sent you a disc to tell you that you are a piece of nothing.' Spike ignored his demon as he put the disc into the CD player.  
  
Crazy By K-Ci and Jo-Jo  
  
See  
  
Baby I apologize  
  
For all the things  
  
That I've done, that I've done  
  
See I know that I've been a fool  
  
For far too long  
  
Baby you don't have to Go and run away  
  
Just come back to papa  
  
Please baby, baby won't you stay  
  
If you really love me  
  
Then why are you leavin' me?  
  
I can't think  
  
Think about this crazy day  
  
I lose sleep  
  
Just to daydream about you baby  
  
I'm goin' crazy, crazy, crazy  
  
Just thinkin' about you lately  
  
I'm goin' crazy, crazy, crazy Just thinkin' about you baby  
  
I'm goin' crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy  
  
Thinkin' about you lately  
  
I'm goin' crazy, crazy  
  
And I can't touch you  
  
Crazy, crazy And I can't hold you Crazy, crazy  
  
And I can't see you again  
  
Said I'm goin' crazy  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Said I'm goin' crazy  
  
I finally realize  
  
That you are my true love  
  
And I had a lot of time to think  
  
And you're all I seem  
  
To keep think, to keep thinkin' of, yeah And now I know I need ya  
  
Each and every day I can't live without ya  
  
So don't run away  
  
Baby you said that you love me  
  
So why are you leavin' me?  
  
Why, why, why, why?  
  
I can't think  
  
Think about this crazy day  
  
I lose sleep  
  
Just to daydream about you baby  
  
I'm goin' crazy, crazy, crazy Just thinkin' about you lately  
  
I'm goin' crazy, crazy, crazy Just thinkin' about you baby  
  
I'm goin' crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy  
  
Thinkin' about you lately  
  
I'm goin' crazy, crazy  
  
And I can't touch you  
  
Crazy, crazy  
  
And I can't hold you Crazy, crazy  
  
And I can't see you again  
  
Said I'm goin' crazy  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Said I'm goin' crazy  
  
If I can't see you, I can't see you  
  
If I can't see you, if I can't see you  
  
If I can't see you, if I can't see you again  
  
Then I would go  
  
If I can't see you, I'd go crazy  
  
Color Everywhere By Youth Asylum  
  
Use to seeing black and white  
  
Never any in between  
  
Waiting all the love of my life  
  
To come into my dreams  
  
Everything is shades of gray  
  
Never any blues or green Needing someone else to turn to  
  
Someone who could help me learn and see  
  
All the beauty that was waiting for me  
  
You, you put the blue back in the sky  
  
You put the rainbow in my eyes  
  
A silver lining in my prayer  
  
And now there's color everywhere  
  
You put the red back in the rose  
  
Just when I needed it the most  
  
You came along to show you care  
  
And there's color everywhere, everywhere  
  
My life is so protect and bold  
  
Never in a mystery  
  
But ever since you shine the light  
  
All of that history and now I have a hand to hold  
  
All the reasons to believe, yes.  
  
If someone in my life was worth living for  
  
I was hanging around just wishing all is done  
  
To put the happiness back in my heart  
  
And you, you put the blue back in the sky  
  
You put the rainbow in my eyes A silver lining in my prayer  
  
And now there's color everywhere  
  
You put the red back in the rose  
  
Just when I needed it the most  
  
You came along to show you care  
  
And now there's color everywhere  
  
A silver lining in my prayer  
  
And now there's color everywhere  
  
Left those hazy days behind me  
  
Never to return again  
  
Now they're just a faded memory  
  
ohh.ohh..  
  
Cuz baby its all so clear to see  
  
The beauty that is waiting there for me  
  
You, you put the blue back in the sky  
  
You put the rainbow in my eyes  
  
A silver lining in my prayer  
  
And now there's color everywhere  
  
You put the red back in the rose Just when I needed it the most  
  
You came along to show me you care  
  
And now there's color everywhere  
  
A silver lining in my prayer  
  
And now there's color everywhere  
  
You came along to show me you care  
  
And now there's color everywhere  
  
Now I have a hand to hold  
  
And a reason to believe  
  
Heaven By DJ Sammy f/ Yanou  
  
Oh, thinking about our younger years There was only you and me We were young and wild and free Now, nothing can take you away from me We've been down that road before But, that's over now You keep coming back for more Baby, you're all that I want When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart It isn't to hard to see We're in heaven Oh, once in your life you find someone He will turn your world around Pick you up when you're feeling down Now nothing can change what you mean to me There's a lot that I can say But just hold me now Cause our love will light the way Baby, you're all that I want When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart It isn't to hard to see We're in heaven I've been waiting for someone Someday to arrive Love to come along Now our dreams are coming true Through the good times and the bad I'll be standing there by you Baby, you're all that I want When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart It isn't to hard to see We're in heaven  
  
ILuvYou  
  
You're my honey-bunch, sugar-plum Pumpy-Umpy-Umpkin You're my sweety-pie You're my cuppy-cake, gumdrop, snoogupy-spukum-snore The apple of my eye I love you!! --~Kiss~--  
  
Spikey sat there, astonished!! Then he turned angry. What kind of a game is she playing now?? 'Maybe she meant it.' We'll just have to see.  
  
Buffy's House  
  
God!!! What was taking him so long!!!!!!!! He didn't leave yet cuz she could sense him on the other side of the door and she saw him picking up the CD. 'What if he didn't believe me??? Oh my gosh!!! I have to go!! NOW!' As Buffy picked up her jacket, the doorbell rang. She ran as fast as she could to see if it was him. She looked down to find the CD. Her smile widened to find that it was from him so she hurriedly put the CD in the player.  
  
Prince You've Charmed  
  
By Youngstown  
  
I've heard time and time again, how all things fall apart,  
  
How nothing lasts forever, well they're wrong  
  
'Cause through the thick and thin and the nights that seemed so long,  
  
You were there without a worry you stood strong  
  
You've got the key to my heart, right here in my arms,  
  
I'll keep you safe and warm  
  
And you'll never have to worry, never want for nothin'  
  
'Cause I'm...I'm the prince you charmed  
  
It seems so long ago, when my world was upside down  
  
When my life was filled with tears and the skies were gray  
  
But then you came around  
  
I never felt love so profound  
  
I never knew that happiness could feel this way  
  
You've got the key baby  
  
You've got the key to my heart, right here in my arms,  
  
I'll keep you safe and warm  
  
And you'll never have to worry, never want for nothin' 'Cause I'm...I'm the prince you charmed You've got the key to my heart, right here in my arms,  
  
I'll keep you safe and warm  
  
And you'll never have to worry, never want for nothin'  
  
'Cause I'm...I'm the prince you charmed  
  
I'll shout it out to the heavens,  
  
Thank God for your love  
  
All the things you do  
  
You've got the key to my heart, right here in my arms,  
  
I'll keep you safe and warm  
  
And you'll never have to worry, never want for nothin'  
  
'Cause I'm...I'm the prince you charmed  
  
You've got the key to my heart, right here in my arms,  
  
I'll keep you safe and warm  
  
And you'll never have to worry, never want for nothin'  
  
'Cause I'm...I'm the prince you charmed  
  
You've got the key to my heart, right here in my arms,  
  
I'll keep you safe and warm  
  
And you'll never have to worry, never want for nothin'  
  
'Cause I'm...I'm the prince you charmed  
  
True to Your Heart  
  
By 98 Degrees f/ Stevie Wonder  
  
Baby, I knew at once that  
  
you were meant for me  
  
Deep in my soul I know  
  
that I'm your destiny  
  
Though you're unsure  
  
Why fight the tide  
  
Don't think so much  
  
Let your heart decide  
  
Baby, I see your future  
  
and it's tied to mine  
  
I look in your eyes and see  
  
you searching for a sign  
  
But you'll never fall  
  
Till you let go  
  
Don't be so scared  
  
Of what you don't know  
  
True to you heart  
  
You must be true  
  
to your heart  
  
That's when the  
  
heavens will part  
  
And baby, shower you  
  
with my love  
  
Open your eyes  
  
Your heart can tell  
  
you no lies  
  
And when you're true  
  
to your heart  
  
I know it's gonna lead  
  
you straight to me  
  
(Got to be true  
  
To your heart)  
  
Someone you know is on  
  
your side, can set you free  
  
I can do that for you if  
  
you believe in me  
  
Why second-guess  
  
What feels so right  
  
Just trust your heart  
  
And you'll see the light  
  
True to you heart  
  
You must be true  
  
to your heart  
  
That's when the  
  
heavens will part  
  
And baby, shower you  
  
with my love  
  
Open your eyes  
  
Your heart can tell  
  
you no lies  
  
And when you're true  
  
to your heart  
  
I know it's gonna lead  
  
you straight to me  
  
(Ya know it's true)  
  
Your heart knows  
  
what's good for you  
  
(Good for you)  
  
Let your heart show  
  
you the way  
  
(Ya know it's true)  
  
It'll see you through  
  
(Got to be true  
  
To your heart)  
  
Girl, my heart is driving  
  
me to where you are  
  
Well, you can take both hands off  
  
the wheel and still get far  
  
Be swept away  
  
Enjoy the ride  
  
You won't get lost  
  
With your heart to guide you  
  
True to you heart  
  
You must be true  
  
to your heart  
  
That's when the  
  
heavens will part  
  
And baby, shower you  
  
with my love  
  
Open your eyes  
  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
  
And when you're true  
  
to your heart  
  
I know it's gonna lead  
  
you straight to me  
  
True to you heart  
  
You must be true  
  
to your heart  
  
That's when the  
  
heavens will part  
  
And baby, shower you  
  
with my love  
  
Open your eyes  
  
Your heart will tell you no lies  
  
And when it's true  
  
to your heart  
  
I know it's gonna lead  
  
you straight to me  
  
(Got to be true  
  
To your heart)  
  
When things are getting' crazy  
  
And you don't know  
  
where to start  
  
Keep on believin', baby  
  
Just be true to your heart  
  
When all the world  
  
around you  
  
It seems to fall apart  
  
Keep on believin', baby  
  
Just be true to your heart  
  
This I Promise You By N' Sync  
  
Ooh, ooh  
  
When the visions around you  
  
Bring tears to your eyes  
  
And all that surrounds you  
  
Are secrets and lies  
  
I'll be your strength  
  
I'll give you hope  
  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
  
The one you should call  
  
When standing here all alone  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
Until the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
This I promise you  
  
I've loved you forever  
  
In lifetimes before  
  
And I promise you never  
  
Will you hurt anymore  
  
I give you my word  
  
I give you my heart  
  
This is a battle we've won  
  
And with this vow  
  
Forever has now begun  
  
Just close your eyes each loving day And know this feeling won't go away  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
This I promise you  
  
Over and over I thought  
  
When I hear you call  
  
Without you in my life baby  
  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
Until the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
This I promise you Just close your eyes each loving day  
  
And know this feeling won't go away  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
This I promise you  
  
Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
  
Ooh I promise you  
  
Born to Make You Happy By Britney Spears  
  
Ohh my love  
  
ohh yeaa  
  
ohh yeaa I'm sitting here alone up in my room  
  
and thinking about the times that we've been through (oh my love)  
  
I'm looking at a picture in my hand  
  
trying my best to understand  
  
I really wanna know what we did wrong  
  
with the love that felt so strong  
  
if only you were here tonight  
  
I know that we could make it right I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
cuz your the only one within my heart  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
always and forever you and me  
  
thats the way our life should be  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy I know I've been a fool since you've been gone  
  
I'd rather give it up then carry on (oh my love)  
  
cuz livin' in a dream of you and me  
  
is not the way my life should be  
  
I don't wanna cry a tear for you  
  
so forgive me if I do  
  
if only you were here tonight  
  
I know that we could make it right I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
cuz your the only one within my heart  
  
always and forever you and me  
  
thats the way our life should be  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy Oh yeah Oh yeah I'd do anything  
  
I'd give you my world  
  
I'd wait forever to be your girl  
  
just call out my name (just call out my name)  
  
I will be there (and I will be there)  
  
just to show you how much I care I was born to make you happy I dont know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
cuz your the only one within my heart  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
always and forever you and me  
  
thats the way our life should be  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy I was born to make you happy always and forever you and me  
  
thats the way our life should be  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
"Hey Buffy, why the happy face?" Dawn asked as she walked into the living room.  
  
"I, my sister, am in love with the awesomist guy in the ENTIRE world!!!!" Buffy exclaimed. Smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"You're in love?? Buffy, that's great. So.who's the lucky guy? Do I know him? Is he hot? Have you guys.you know.done THAT? Does he love you back?" Dawn wanted to know everything.  
  
"Yes, thanks, Spike, yes, yes, none of your business, and yes!!! He loves me and I love him!!! I am so happy!!!" Buffy just couldn't seem to stop smiling. This is the happiest she's been since she's been back.  
  
"Woah. Hold up. Did you say SPIKE??!! You guys are together now??? Oh my gosh!!!!!! You two look SO cute together. When he comes over, tell me to buy extra film. I'm taking tons of pictures of you guys and making a whole book with your pictures!!" Dawn was ecstatic!! Her sister was finally happy!!!  
  
"Come on!! Let's go see the handsomest guy ever!!!! Wanna come with, Dawny?"  
  
"Totally!!! Just let me see if I still have film in my camera." Dawn ran up the stairs and came back faster than you can say 'Spikey is so hot.'  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Buffy practically skipped the entire way to Spike's crypt. She stopped in front of the door, nervously. 'Breath, Buffy. Breath. You know he already loves you.'  
  
"Hurry up!!!" Dawn yelled, rolling her eyes.  
  
Buffy opened the door quietly.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
Silence  
  
"Spike?" Buffy said a little louder.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike smiled largely as he saw his slayer standing at the door with her kid sister behind her.  
  
"Spikey Baby, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Buffy ran into Spike's arms and kissed him fully on the lips forgetting that Dawn was in the room. Dawn smiled lovingly at the display of love in front of her, then quickly stood up to snap away pictures with her camera. Spike pulled away first, letting Buffy breathe.  
  
"So it's true? Not some game you're playing, right?" Spike asked fearing her answer.  
  
"No game. Spike, I am really sorry about how I've treated you in like the entire time that I've known you. I have never realized how much you are meant for me. You always know when I'm sad, mad or any other kind of emotion. You know me better than I know myself. I also know everything about you. That's one of the things that I love about you. You wear your heart on your sleeves. You are willing to take the chance of getting hurt. Unlike you, I am a coward. After I came back, I put a wall around myself so that people wouldn't be able to get in. You were the only one who could break that wall and connect with me. You are everything I want in a man. I've always loved you. I just didn't want to take the chance of being alone again. You have made me see that not all demons are evil and that you would rather die than see me hurt. You are my equal. Spike, you are my soul mate and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."  
  
All of a sudden, Spike let out a feral growl. He clutched his undead heart as he fell to the floor in immense pain. Buffy didn't know what to do. She stayed by his side, calling his name out trying to make him stop hurting. Then Spike stopped moving. His eyes shot open and he was choking, trying to breathe in as much air as possible. When he finally calmed down, he looked at Buffy in amazement.  
  
"Buffy. I'm alive."  
  
Buffy sat there starring at him. She quietly stood up and walked over to him. She kneeled down in front of him and put her ear to his chest. -- ~Thump Thump Thump~-- Spike had a heartbeat! Her hand went to his cheek to feel the warmth there. Buffy looked up at Spike, a wide smile forming on her face.  
  
"You're human." She said as she lowered her head to kiss him.  
  
Meanwhile, Dawn sat there starring at the two humans. She had read this somewhere before. In a book or on the Internet. Then, BINGO!!  
  
"Buffy, I read this book at the Magic Box about the history and facts about vampires. It said that if a Slayer was truly in love with a vampire and had this tight bond with the vamp, then eventually, the vamp will turn human after the Slayer tells the vamp that she loved him. The catch is the only way the vamp can turn human is if the feeling was mutual. So your love for Spike and Spike's love for you has turned Spike into a living person."  
  
Buffy turned to Spike. They stared into each others eye unblinkingly for a few seconds before Spike reached over and caught Buffy in a tight embrace.  
  
"I love you so much, Baby. I'll never leave you."  
  
"I know you won't. I love you, Spike."  
  
"Okay. Can you two shut up and pose for a picture here?"  
  
The couple turned and held each other tightly. Dawn had never seen a look of such pure happiness until now. She knew that the future will be a wonderful time. They will be one small happy family. Together.  
  
The End 


End file.
